Ask Them Anything
by SuperSugaKookie
Summary: I change the title back to Ask Them Anything. There's going to be a lot of randomness and a whole lot of different anime and FF characters joining us (for like a second of two). There's going to be a lot of Kpop in this story so beware of the Kpop fan (Yuniaia). Anyway, questions, dares, and truths are allowed so feel free to post them! Enjoy! :)
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

Yuniaia- Hello everybody who is sitting on those hard chairs! I'm your host Yuniaia! To be completely honest, those stupid Square E. characters didn't really want to do this so I tie them up when they was sleeping and brought them here for you guys! THANK ME! YOUR WELCOME ME! Anyway, our second host is… a guest from Spria, Fiona!

Fiona- Hiya! I'm your second host Fiona! For the people who do the most dares wins a gil reward when this ends… which is never.

Yuniaia- I just said that you're Fiona...

Fiona- I know… Anyway, I know my clothing is a little weird who cares! And are you people having fun sitting on those hard chairs watching this stupid thing? Anyway, we host are doing something special so the first day won't be boring!

Yuniaia & Fiona- GIVING A SPECIAL PLAYER A QUESTION, DARE, AND TRUTH!

Yuniaia- One player will get the unexpected...

Fiona- Only one player for today...

Genesis- Can we just get this over with!?

Yuniaia- Shut up LOVELESS geek! We don't want this to be short and not entertaining for our readers!

Genesis- Some readers like to read short things…

Fiona- Shut up before I kick you out, no wait we need you…

Genesis- (read LOVELESS out loud)

Yuniaia & Fiona- NOBODY WANNA HEAR YOU READ LOVELESS WITH YOUR ANNOYING SOUNDING VOICE!

Genesis-…. (stops reading LOVELESS)

Yuniaia- Alright, for our readers, we will give out an example on what you suppose to do when you want to ask the players questions.

Fiona- There will be 1 question for a player 1 dare for a player, and 1 truth for a player.

Yuniaia- Even though, you readers don't have to 1 question, 1 dare, and1 truth for one player. You can do how many questions, dares, and truths for each or one player you want!

Fiona- Alright let's know who our players are!

Genesis- Finally!

Yuniaia- Shut up, stupid!

Fiona- First we have the annoying Genesis who is always reading LOVELESS.

Genesis- The gift of the goddess is-

Yuniaia- Shut up Genesis! Next, we have the loud mouth Lindsay.

Lindsay- HIII PEOPLE!

Fiona- See what she mean?

Yuniaia- Next we have the man who will probably NEVER cut his hair, Sephiroth!

Sephiroth- Got a problem?

Yuniaia- (nods) Yes I do! Thank you asking!

Fiona- Really? Next… NO WHY!?

Yuniaia- JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!

Everybody not Yuniaia- Seriously?

Fiona- Okay…? Next we have the worst woman in the world, Mazora!

Sephiroth- You can say that again…

Mazora- You guys are the worst friends ever…

Fiona- You really don't mean that…

Mazora- True, true…

Yuniaia- How many do we got left!?

Fiona- 2 but it would be 3 but Cloud caught a cold and won't be back until the 5th day.

Yuniaia & Mazora- Really? I didn't know clouds catch colds…

Fiona- Seriously?

Yuniaia- Yup! Next we have Zack the puppy also an idiot…

Zack- Ouch…

Fiona- I agree with Yuniaia…

Zack- Double ouch…

Fiona- And lastly, we have the shyest girl on Earth, Jessica!

Jessica-….

Yuniaia- See? (gasps) NOW WE CAN DO THE FUN PART!

Players- You mean the torture?

Yuniaia- No…

Fiona- Anyway, here are the QDT for…. Sephiroth!

Yuniaia- Yes!

Sephiroth- :(

 **Sephiroth- Q- Will you please cut your hair!? D- I dare you to cut your hair with that extremely long sword of yours? T- Is it true that you're not wearing a wig?**

Sephiroth- Why me? And why do you keep asking about my hair?

Everybody not Sephiroth- (sings) IT'S LONG!

Sephiroth- So what?

Everybody not Sephiroth- (sings) VERY LONG!

Sephiroth- So what I'm different!

Everybody not Mazora and Sephiroth- (sings) IN A GIRLY WAY!

Sephiroth- T_T

Mazora- (laughs)

Sephiroth- That's rude!

Everybody not Mazora and Sephiroth- (sings) WE'RE NOT RUDE!

Rude- Why you guys call me?

Everybody not Rude- (sings) NOT YOU RUDE!

Rude- Oh then bye! (leave)

Yuniaia- (to Sephiroth) Please do not sing!

Sephiroth- T_T

Mazora- (laughs)

Fiona- Just answer the thingies!

Sephiroth- I will never-

Yuniaia- (interrupts) Give you dis-pear!

Sephiroth-…. No… I will never cut my hair! I will not use my sword to cut my hair. And I don't wear a wig!

Yuniaia- Your hair is like a rope! And your eyelashes is like a horse's!

Mazora- Everything she says is so true! (laughs)

Sephiroth- Now your talking about my eyelashes!

Yuniaia- And you need to start eating more before you look like Cloud!

Sephiroth-...T_T Now your talking about my weight!

Zack- That's just rude…

Rude- What now?

Zack- Not you Rude…

Rude- Oh, (leaves)

Mazora- (laughs)

Yuniaia- Please tell me Mazora, what do you even see in him!?

Mazora- EVERYTHING!

Yuniaia- Not until check out some other things like this...

Mazora- Say what!?

Fiona- Yup and there are some crazy dares!

Mazora- Dear God… (to Sephiroth) Am I your girlfriend yet?

Yuniaia- 0-0

Fiona- 0-0

Players not Sephiroth- 0-0

Crowd- Oooohhh!

One Sephiroth Fan girl- She's not worth the time!

Mazora- One Sephiroth fan girl is about to get punch in the face and she's living with her mommy!

Crowd- OOOOOOOOO!

Yuniaia- This is not Girls' Generation's Cheep Creeper Mazora!

Fiona- No it was actually 'Living with your mommy'.

Sephiroth- I hate it when she's like this…

Mazora- So am I? You remember when you-

Sephiroth- (interrupts) I remember and you don't need to say it out loud…

Yuniaia- Aww, that was so-

Sephiroth- (interrupts) Shut up!

Yuniaia- Who you telling to 'shut up' Mr. Girly!?

Sephiroth- Now your giving my nicknames!

Mazora- Sooo?

Sephiroth- No!

Mazora- Aww…

Yuniaia- Mr. Ugly skinny long haired goat!

Sephiroth- Now you're calling me an animal!

Fiona- Anyway! We should get to the point since we spend the chapter talking about Sephiroth.

Sephiroth- All bad things, all bad things…

Yuniaia- Yup I sure did talk about the long haired goat! Anyway, if you have any QDTs feel free put it in review!

Sephiroth- And if you have any comments about Yuniaia talking about me please review about that!

Yuniaia- He said 'please'! (laughs)

Mazora- If you have dares for Sephy please make sure they deal with me…

Yuniaia- If you want to do what Mazora said then.. feel free!

Everybody- Until next time! Stay tuned for Day 2! :D


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Yuniaia- Yay! We have some QDTs! And it's from… YUNIAIA'S HELPER!? And she told my to change my rules!? Why that little-

Fiona- (interrupts) Please be nice to your friend… She's right about that rule thing though… Alright, for the guest on this site, you can do QDTs too! Everybody can!

Yuniaia- Ooh! I like the first dare! It's peachy! She actually did a good gob for the first time…

Zack- Ouch…

Fiona- I agree…

Genesis- What's the stupid things so we can get this stupid thing over with…?

Everybody not Genesis and Sephiroth- SHUT UP BOOKWORM!

Sephiroth- I agree with Genesis…

Yuniaia- Shut up mommas boy!

Crowd- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sephiroth- T_T (takes his sword out and threatens Yuniaia with it)

Yuniaia- (scared) I'm sorry! So sorry! Please don't kill me!

Sephiroth- (put his sword back) Yeah you better be…

Yuniaia- Zack your an idiot!

Zack- What how come?

Yuniaia- (throws a PSP and Crisis Core at Zack) PLAY CRISIS CORE YOU IDIOT!

Fiona- Yeah you idiot!

Zack- Why me?

Yuniaia- BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID ON THERE YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU!?

Zack- What did I do!?

Crowd and Yuniaia- PLAY CRISIS CORE YOU IDIOT!

Mazora- (plays Crisis Core) YOU IDIOT! (stops playing Crisis Core) Zack the DUMMY! :(

Genesis-….Okay…?

Zack- What did I do that made everyone mad!?

Everybody not Jessica- PLAY CRISIS CORE YOU IDIOT!

Mazora- (on a laptop looking up something) I PERMANENTLY HATE FAN ART! I REALLY HATE IT REALLY BAD! (throws the laptop on the ground) THAT'S RIGHT, I THREW THE LAPTOP ON THE GROUND!

Yuniaia- She saw the wrong shipping… She saw the wrong shipping…

Fiona- Yeah I agree, how ever made that shipping is what Zack is right now… I totally think her and him make a great couple…

Yuniaia- Right!

Mazora- AND THERE ON DEVIANTART! CURSE YOU- (Red Velvet's Dumb Dumb comes on) I love this song! (sings along)

Yuniaia- I didn't know Mazora could speak Korean… But I love this song!

Mazora- (stops singing) I STILL HATE THAT! I'M THROWING SOMEONE ON THE GROUND! (throws Zack on the ground)

Zack- (screams) Why me!?

Mazora- (eyes turn red) I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE!

Genesis- She's insane now!

Yuniaia- I agree with you for the first time…

Genesis- How rude of you!

Rude- What now!?

Mazora- (throws a chair at Rude) NOT YOU RUDE!

Rude- (gets KO)

Genesis and Zack- NOW SHE'S THROWING CHAIRS!

Sephiroth- (walks out the room)

Mazora- GET OVER HERE!

Sephiroth- What I can't get nothing to eat!?

Mazora- Oh bye!

Sephiroth-…. (leaves)

Lindsay- ARE WE BEING LOUD!? I LOVE BEING LOUD! Wait no I don't…

Sephiroth- (comes back with steak)

Mazora- STEAK!? I LOVE STEAK! (eats Sephiroth's steak...whole)

Genesis- Oh that's not lady like…

Sephiroth-...T_T

Yuniaia- You saved the day, thank you long haired he- I mean Sephiroth!

Mazora- Yay I'm happy!

Everybody not Mazora and Sephiroth- Yay!

Sephiroth- T_T

Mazora- Are you mad at me?

Sephiroth- T_T

Mazora- Well?

Sephiroth- T_T

Mazora- SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER ME!?

Sephiroth- T_T

Mazora- ARE YOUUUU!?

Sephiroth- T_T

Yuniaia- Just stop Mazora…

Mazora- T_T

Fiona- Not you too!

Everybody not Fiona- T_T

Fiona- T_T Let's just get this over with…

Yuniaia- T_T Yay, time for MY ANNOYING LITTLE HELPER QDTs!

 **Yuniaia's Helper- Q- All- Do you all have a life!? Mazora- How long have you been crushing on long haired goat? Genesis- Do you have any friends? D- Mazora- I dare you to summon Odin and insult Sephiroth telling him that if he doesn't give you a small kiss on the lips, Odin will kill him. Jessica-I dare you to express your feelings to Zack asap!**

Sephiroth- 0_0 THAT DARE!

Mazora- This will be fun… I DO HAVE A LIFE! ZACK DON'T!

Genesis- I do have a life!

Zack- WHAT!? Yes I do! Don't listen to Mazora!

Lindsay- Duh! What kind of question is that!?

Jessica- Yes of course!

Sephiroth- That woman is CRAZY!

Mazora- How long you want to know huh… Years woman YEARS…

Genesis- Yes I do have friends… I think…

Sephiroth- WHAT KIND OF DARE IS THAT!?

Yuniaia- Just DO IT!

Sephiroth- NEVER!

Fiona- Too late, Mazora is already summoned Odin…

Mazora- Hi Odie I got a job for you! (tells Odin that dare)

Sephiroth- Noooooo! (tries to leave)

Odin- (stops Sephiroth)

Yuniaia- If you don't do this, you'll lose a point… And that gil reward is sweet! Very sweet!

Fiona- Very very sweet!

Sephiroth-…

Yuniaia- Plus if you don't do it, you'll die….

Sephiroth-….

Odin- (I think he just want to kill somebody right now…)

Sephiroth- Fine, fine I'll do it only for the gil! (kisses Mazora, a very very short on…)

Yuniaia- Now what to do about Odin?

Fiona- ONE PUNCH!

Yuniaia- Yeah, let's call Saitama to ONE PUNCH O-

Saitama?- (comes out of nowhere and ONE PUNCH Odin)'

Mazora- (cries)

Saitama- Oh oops… (leaves)

Mazora- WHY!? We could of kept him for 5 more minuets!

Yuniaia- Nope! MAID, CLEAN THIS MESS!

Maid- (sighs and cleans)

Fiona- Wait do we have one more dare left?

Yuniaia- Oh yeah we do….

Jessica-…(speaks very fast) ZackIloveyoumorethenafriend…..

Crowd- Awwwww!

Jessica- SHUT UP!

Everybody not Jessica- 0_0

Zack-…..(blushes)

Yuniaia- ALRIGHT TIME IS UP!

Fiona- Today was more like a romantic plus CRAZY day…. Anyway, you have any questions dares or truths just put your QDTs in the review section!

Yuniaia- And here's a question for YOU guys! Yes you! What Final Fantasy characters do you ship? I ship-

Mazora- (interrupts) Yeah we all know, it's ZackxJessica, it was in your old username…

Yuniaia- Day 3 is a special one, the answers to that question is going to be on-

Mazora- (interrupts) THE GROUND!

Yuniaia- No, on day 3…. Anyway, see ya guys on day 3! The special one…

Everybody- Sayounara!


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

" And this is day 3 yay woo-hoo…." Yuniaia said.

"AWW MAN! I DIDN'T DO THIS IN SO LONG I WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY!" Fiona yelled.

Yuniaia sighed. "Get over it Fiona… And I quit with the PM thing, just put the QDTs it in review…. Thank you…." She said.

"I WANNA GO BACK TO SPIRA!" Fiona yelled.

"HOW MANY TIMES YOU'RE GOING TO YELL!?" Sephiroth asked.

"RIGHT NOW!" Fiona replied.

Zack made a :( face.

"THIS SUCKS!" Fiona yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone not Fiona yelled.

"ANYWAY, CLOUD IS COMING TOMORROW! AND A SPECIAL GUEST NAMED PROFESSOR HOJO IS ALSO COMING!" Fiona yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone not Fiona yelled.

"WELL DEAL WITH IT!" Fiona yelled.

"We left off day 2 about something I forgot… It was very romantic I think..." Yuniaia said.

"And THAT CRAZY DARE I HAD TO DO!" Sephiroth yelled.

"STOP YELLING! ONLY I CAN YELL!" Fiona said.

"Anyway, we continued to call Zack an idiot because what he did in Crisis Core." Yuniaia said.

"Yeah whatever I did annoyed everyone..." Zack said annoyed.

"Mazora looked up something and freaked out." Yuniaia said.

"HECK YEAH I DID!" Mazora yelled.

"NO YELLING UNLESS YOUR ME!" Fiona yelled.

"And other random stuff happened..." Yuniaia said.

"I like being random, wait no I don't!" Lindsay said.

"Stupid girl…." Genesis said.

"You really mean that?" Lindsay asked making sad puppy eyes.

"I was talking about Fiona..." Genesis lied.

"Oh..." Lindsay said.

"NOW WHAT!?" Fiona said.

"We didn't get anything answers yet for our question." Yuniaia said.

"THIS JOB SUCKS!" Fiona yelled.

"And we have to stay here forever!?" Sephiroth asked.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Yuniaia replied.

"YUNI YOU SHOULD JUST GO WORK ON THAT FFXV STORY AND FORGET ABOUT THIS ONE!" Fiona yelled.

"NO! I like this story...kinda..." Yuniaia said.

"YES!" Fiona said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ENOUGH!" Angeal said. He came out of nowhere…

"Yay friend!" Genesis said happily.

"Yay Angeal!" Yuniaia said.

"HI ANGEAL!" Fiona yelled.

"Angeal!" Zack said.

"Honor man!" Mazora said happily.

"Angeal!" Lindsay said.

"Hello Angeal." Jessica said.

"I'm out." Angeal said leaving.

"Aww..." Genesis, Yuniaia, Fiona, Mazora, Lindsay, Jessica and Zack said in unison. But Fiona yelled "Aww..."

"NOW WHAT!?" Fiona yelled.

"We cancel the story because I'm bored!" Sephiroth said.

"Nooooooo! Well maybe if I'm tired of it…." Yuniaia said.

"Yes!" Genesis said.

"I said maybe..." Yuniaia said.

"ARE WE ALMOST DONE THIS CHAPTER!?" Fiona yelled.

"NO!" Yuniaia yelled.

"NO YELLING UNLESS YOUR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fiona yelled.

"I THE ONE WHO MAKES THE RULES!" Yuniaia yelled.

"ONLY I CAN YELL!" Fiona said.

"Now what?" Jessica asked.

"I know, we go back home and then come back tomorrow since there are questions for Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD!" Sephiroth replied.

"That will actually be a good idea..." Yuniaia agreed.

"FINALLY SOMEONE AGREED WITH ME!" Sephiroth yelled.

"WHY BOTHER!?" Fiona yelled.

"Until next time people… Sorry for the short and boring chapter… Nothing really happened…" Yuniaia said.

"NEW RULES, DON'T PM YUNIAIA, PUT YOUR QUESTIONS DARES AND TRUTHS IN THE REVIEW SECTION! AND YUNIAIA IS DELETING CHAPTER 1! ANY QUESTIONS, JUST ASK YUNIAIA!" Fiona yelled.

"Yuniaia is out with a yang!" Yuniaia said.


	4. Day 4

**Btw, the pronouncing part is from Final Fantasy VII Controversy by Dorkly.**

 **Day 4**

Yuniaia is listening to Red Velvet's Dumb Dumb. "Cloud is dumb, very dumb! Everybody knows that Cloud is dumb! Hahaha!" She sang.

"NOT TRUE!" Cloud's fan girls and fan boys yelled.

Fiona sighs. "Day 3 was boring… It was Sephiroth's idea to go home for that day and we all agreed… And I kept yelling… and now I sound weird… I almost lost my voice..." She said.

"CLOUD, CAN YOU SING THIS SONG WITH ME!?" Yuniaia asked.

"Not interested..." Cloud replied.

"CLOUD IS DUMB, VERY DUMB! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT CLOUD IS DUMB! HAHAHA!" Yuniaia sang. Fiona took off Yuniaia's earphones then threw them.

"WHAT THE HECK LADY!?" Yuniaia asked.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU LISTENING TO THAT SONG!" Fiona tried to yell.

"FIONA IS DUMB, VERY DUMB! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT FIONA IS DUMB! HAHAHA!" Yuniaia sang.

"For once I agree with you..." Cloud said.

"CLOUD IS DUMB, VERY DUMB! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT CLOUD IS DUMB! HAHAHA!" Yuniaia sang.

"SHUT UP!" Everybody not Yuniaia yelled (Fiona tried to).

"EVERYBODY IS DUMB, VERY DUMB! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT EVERYONE IS DUMB! HAHAHA!" Yuniaia sang. Everybody not Yuniaia sighed.

"Heeheehee..." Hojo said.

"SHUT UP!" Mazora yelled.

"Heeheehee..." Hojo said.

"SHUT UP!" Sephiroth yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Sephiroth yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Sephiroth yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT-"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Zack interrupted Cloud.

Sephiroth and Cloud made a 0_0 face.

"...Let's just get these stupid questions over with!" Cloud said.

 **Junior BLD questions- Cloud, would you rather have two battle Sephiroth every day for the rest of your life? Or, have to have direct contact with Mako Energy each day for the rest of your life?**

 **Who would win in a fight? Genesis? Or Sephiroth?**

"BATTLE SEPHIROTH EVERY DAY, SO I CAN HEAR "Good to see you, Cloud..." FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING!" Cloud yelled (and he was imitating Sephiroth's quote).

"THAT'S NOT HOW I SOUND MR. I'M NAMED AFTER A CLOUD!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Heeheehee..." Hojo said.

"SHUT UP, OLD FACE!" Sephiroth yelled.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE LONG HAIR THAT ALMOST REACHES THE FLOOR!" Cloud yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE GOT YOU!" Yuniaia said.

"DO GO THERE MR. I WEAR TOO MUCH HAIR GEL!" Sephiroth yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE GOT YOU!" Yuniaia said.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT OBSESS WITH MY MOMMY!" Cloud yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE GOT YOU GOOD!" Yuniaia said.

Mazora leaves the room since she's about to laugh to hard but lies and say she got to use the bathroom. And Genesis did the same thing.

"Heeheehee..." Hojo said. Yuniaia then got annoyed and threw a frying pan at Hojo which knocked him out. Two maids then came in the room and put Hojo in a trash can outside. Mazora and Genesis then came back in the room.

"I wish you died like the other people did when they had Geostigma!" Sephiroth said. Then he evilly laughed.

"Great, Mr. I need a wife so I can get a life, made Sephiroth evil again, he was just doing fine before you came in here!" Mazora said.

"Next time don't pronounce Bahamut 'Bahamoot'!" Cloud said.

"At least I didn't pronounce Nibelheim 'Nibbleheim' or Chocobo 'Chacobo' or meteor 'matior'! Do you need to go back to school to pronounce your words right?" Sephiroth said.

"Cloud is dumb dumb dumb dumb, yes he's dumb dumb dumb dumb, Cloud is so dumb dumb dumb dumb!" Yuniaia sang.

"Just correcting you that it's Tifa not 'Tiffa'!" Cloud said.

"Correct yourself since you said 'Tyfa!'!" Sephiroth said. "And let's not forget that you said Mako points and not mana points! What's next, your going to say SP means Shinra points!?"

"HAHA! HE GOT YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yuniaia said.

"QUIT DOING THAT!" Cloud and Sephiroth said in unison.

"Anyway, back to the point. My answer is having direct contact with Mako energy…." Cloud said.

"Yes so you can die!" Sephiroth said, while evilly laughing.

"… Even though, fighting Mr. female everyday will amuse me..." Cloud said.

"Oh I hate you so much..." Sephiroth mumbled.

"But if I do that then Mazora will be hunting me down and trying to kill me..." Cloud said.

"Heck yeah I would!" Mazora said.

"COME ON CLOUD ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Yuniaia yelled.

"My answer is…. Fighting Mr. I love another female everyday. It will amuse me!" Cloud said.

"Who- What!? Are you trying to get me killed!?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud made a :D face. "Yup!" He replied.

"I hate you so much..." Sephiroth mumbled.

"I don't believe Cloud…." Mazora said looking at some fan art on a laptop. (Uh, she shouldn't be looking at fan art… hopefully she won't find the other horrible shippings…)

"Please don't let Mazora see-"

"WHO IS CRAZY ENOUGH TO DO THIS!?" Mazora interrupted Yuniaia.

"She found it..." Yuniaia said.

"WHY DID SQUARE ENIX LET THEM DO THIS!?" Mazora yelled throwing the laptop at Rude in the crowd of people but Rude dodged it an it hit Vincent in the face who was behind him. Vincent saw a little of the horrible fan art then screamed like a little girl then threw the laptop at Hojo who was just coming in from the trash can. Hojo caught the laptop but saw the horrible fan art and screamed then threw it out a window. Shortly after that, Hojo fainted.

"What was that about?" Sephiroth asked.

"Uh, do you really want me to tell you?" Mazora replied.

Sephiroth sighted. "I'll find out myself." he said.

"DON'T DO IT! IT'S THE WORST THING TO DO BECAUSE IT INVOLVES YOU! OH MY GOD I OPENED MY BIG FAT MOUTH AGAIN!" Yuniaia warned. Too late, he looked it up. After seeing what Mazora saw, he went to go burn down Nibelheim and kill some people again because of, the horrible fan art the causes Final Fantasy characters to freak out. After a few hours, Sephiroth came back with… blood everywhere. Oh dear, what did he do…?

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" Cloud yelled.

"You don't wanna know…. Trust me, you don't…." Sephiroth said.

"And that is not blood from Sephiroth, it's blood from people..." Mazora said.

Cloud sighted. "Of course he went to burn down Nibelheim again, of course..." he mumbled.

"Next question! Genesis vs. Sephiroth!" Yuniaia said.

"LET'S GO INTO RPG MODE!" Fiona said. The room transformed into a training room and everyone… was literally in RPG mode.

"Let the battle begin!" Yuniaia yelled.

 **BGM- Final Fantasy VII- Let The Battle Begin**

 **(please note that I have no clue what attacks they do… sorry, I didn't do my research on their attacks.)**

" **Before we start, THERE WILL BE NO BLACK MATERIA IN THIS BATTLE, SEPHIROTH!" Yuniaia said.**

 **Genesis (HP 100, MP 100) uses a sword slash (damage-15)**

" **Really?" Sephiroth asked.**

" **Hey, I'm not as strong as you!" Genesis replied.**

 **Sephiroth (HP 85, MP 100) uses a sword slash (damage-20)**

 **Genesis (HP 80, MP 100) uses a fira materia (damage-25 MP taken 15)**

 **Sephiroth (HP 75, MP 100) uses a double sword slash (damage-40)**

 **Genesis (0_0) (HP 40, MP 85) uses a cure materia (gained 15 HP)**

 **Sephiroth (HP 75, MP 100) summons Ifrit (Ifrit missed attack MP taken 30)**

" **What!?" Sephiroth yelled.**

 **Genesis (:D) (HP 55, MP 85) summons Shiva (Shiva do her attack damage-25)**

 **Sephiroth (0_o) (HP 50, MP 70) summons a Cactuar (1,000 needles = 1000 damage MP taken 50)**

 **Genesis (dies well not in real life just in RPG mode)**

 **(Victory Fanfare)**

 **Battle Over…**

Not in RPG mode anymore…

"And the winner is SEPHIROTH!" Yuniaia said.

"That was a boring battle..." Cloud said.

"SHUT UP EMO BRAT!" Genesis yelled.

"Whaaaaaatever!" Cloud said rolling his eyes.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Fiona tried to yell.

 **Catspats31- Q. for Cloud- Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?**

 **Q. for Cloud: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules? (the suggestion-"Only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "No!" Sephiroth yelled. Add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive.")**

"….Yuniaia… be a better writer or else…something will happen..." Cloud said.

"I'm sorry for that! Hopefully this is better." Yuniaia said laughing nervously. "Please remember readers that you no longer have to PM me, just put your questions, dares, and truths in the review section..."

"I'm the mature one in this house, and also the oldest!" Cloud said.

"BOY, YOUR YOUNGER THAN ME, GENESIS, HOJO, VINCENT, SOME PEOPLE IN THE CROWD, RUDE, MAZORA, LINDSAY, FIONA AND PROBABLY SOME OTHER PEOPLE JOINING LATER!" Sephiroth yelled. "AND YOUR NOT THE ONLY MATURE ONE!"

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked.

"I hate you so much…." Sephiroth replied.

"I feel the same way..." Cloud said.

"Well, today was one heck of a day, huh? We had a crazy day with Cloudette and Sephireena arguing back to back and Fiona lost her voice, kinda. Well, stay tuned for Day 5 as we probably hit the romance side again! If you have a dare, truth, or and question that deals with romance, just put it in the review section. If you just have a question, dare, or truth, feel free to put in in the review section. And for **Catspats31** , I am very sorry for breaking one of the rules." Yuniaia said.

"I'M NOT A FEMALE!" Sephiroth and Cloud yelled.

"Quit yelling before you, my handsome husband, turn into Yuniaia or your voice will sound like Fiona's." Mazora said kinda flirty.

"Since...when...I...was...your...husband….?" Sephiroth asked a little insane.

"Uh, never mind! Forget that I even said that!" Mazora replied scared.

"Stay tuned for Day 5!" Yuniaia said.

"Yuniaia and Fiona is out with a yang!" Yuniaia and Fiona said in unison which sounded awful because of Fiona's messed up voice.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

"Welcome back people that I don't and do know! I totally forgot what happened yesterday since that day was a crazy day! I won't be updating as usual because of school and Zack the dummy has to return to SOLDIER soon but who cares because Idioticfus Shinra is… well I just said it… an idiot! And the Shinra Company is IN HORRIBLE SHAPE BECAUSE OF COUGH, COUGH SEPHIROTH! And SOLDIER stopped a few years ago and Zack SHOULD BE IN THE LIFESTREAM WITH HIS DEAD GIRLFRIEND!" Yuniaia said.

Mazora is back on Deviantart… "NUH UH! THAT'S MY BAHAMUT! NO THAT'S MY SUMMONS! NO THAT'S MY MAN! NO THAT MY FRIEND CHILDHOOD FRIEND! THAT MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! NO THAT'S LINDSAY'S GENESIS!" She yelled at the computer (dude, the creator can't hear you.)

"WHO'S MESSING WITH MY GENESIS!?" Lindsay asked.

"THAT'S MY ATTACK! THAT'S MY MEGAFLARE! I'M HIS WIFE! I'M THE ONLY FEMALE SOLDIER! THAT'S CINDER'S ANGEAL! I GET THE NICKNAMES FROM MY MALE FRIENDS NOT THAT THING! I USE A KATANA! I MORE POWERFUL THEN THAT THING! I'M PRETTIER! NO I GET TO CONTROL HIM! MINE ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Mazora yelled.

"And she continues..." Genesis said.

"I WEAR BETTER CLOTHING! I'M HAVE LONG LEGS! NO MY EYES ARE GREEN! NO I WAS ALWAYS WITH HIM! I LIVED IN NIBELHEIM! NO I LIVED IN BANORA VILLAGE! NO I'M RICH! NO I KNOW CLOUD! NO I'M A HERO! NO HE GAVE ME MY FIRST KISS!" Mazora yelled.

"OH MY GOSH! Please stop Mazora! Everybody OCs are awesome!" Yuniaia yelled, then she started exploring FanFiction. Yay!

"What do you see?" Mazora asked.

"…...OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIP, SHIP AND MORE SHIP! BUT THIS ONE IS OVERBOARD! SQUARE E. BETTER GET THEIR FANS!" Yuniaia yelled.

"LET ME SEE!" Mazora yelled.

 _Two hours later…._

"Sorry about that. Everybody turned into mini Kefkas… And I mean it..." Yuniaia said.

~flashback~

"HOLD UP NOW, WHO ON EARTH DID THAT!? THAT PERSON MUST BE CRAZY OR WATCHED TOO MUCH ANIME! THIS IS NOT COOL MAN, NOT COOL!" Mazora yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!?" The FF gang asked.

Fiona shoved the laptop and the FF gang faces and pointed on on a story. The FF characters read what she was pointing at (that's a bad idea…)…...and then everybody went in nightmare mode. And then they all (the ff gang) wanted to find and kill Hojo even though he didn't do anything...Lol!

Then Yuniaia and her OCs started throwing things at Cloud even though he wasn't doing anything bad to them. They was just being Cloud haters… The people started to run around the place and kept saying 'RUDE!' so then Rude got mad and started to go back in Advent Children to fight Loz again (the heck, how can he do that!?).

~flashback over~

"Now you understand…." Yuniaia said.

"BACK TO THE POINT HERE PEOPLE! We have questions! And Tifa who just walked in the room….OMG TIFA!" Fiona said.

"Tifa! Tifa! Tifa! Tifa!" The fans cheered.

"OMG HI TIFA! I'M SUCH A FAN!" Yuniaia yelled.

"TIFA, TIFA, TIFFFA!" That guy off of Last Order said (the one who is Tifa's master I think…).

"I didn't know I had so many fans..." Tifa said.

Prince Noctis randomly walks in the room (wait where did he come from…?).

"...OMG NOCTIS I'M SUCH A FAN! CAN YOU STAY!?" Yuniaia yelled.

Noctis shakes his head then ran away so the other fan girls won't find him and try to… fan girl kill him

"Alright, question time!" Yuniaia said.

 **Junior BLD questions- For Cloud: Cloud, do you like Tifa or Aerith better? And, if you were to propose, how would you do it?**

Mazora spits the tea she was drinking on Sephiroth. "THAT HESHE!" She yelled.

Sephiroth made a T_T face.

"Not this again… Every time a Yuel, which are people born with an element power, hears…. THAT HESHE name, they go into psycho mode..." Yuniaia said.

"Isn't this obvious!? It's Tifa! She's prettier, smarter, uhh caring, and Square Enix went overboard...with Tifa...Get it? And at least Tifa know what a date mean!" Fiona said.

Mazora spits her coffee she was drinking on Cloud. "HAHAHA! SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT A DATE MEAN!" She yelled. "This is why most people in the Slums are idiots!"

Cloud made a T_T face.

"I agree!" Jessica and Lindsay said.

"HAHAHA SHE'S STUPID!" The HESHE haters yelled.

"Uhhh…." Cloud said.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE OUT THERE ARE AIRETH HATERS!?" Mazora asked raising her hand. Yuniaia, Fiona, Lindsay, Jessica, 50% of the females in the crowd and 15% of the males in the crowd, and Sephiroth raised their hand. Genesis didn't since he didn't know the girl or boy whatever gender it is.

"I understand why there are so many female haters… cough cough they cough cough read cough cough the Wikipedia cough and saw the fan art cough..." Yuniaia said.

"ANYWAY CLOUD ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Fiona yelled.

"…..Not interested..." Cloud said.

"YOU'RE NEVER INTERESTED! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT THE ANSWER IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!? NOT MAZORA OF COURSE..." Yuniaia yelled.

"I'm….not interested in that type of stuff… And that was my answer..." Cloud said.

"Of course that is your answer..." Yuniaia mumbled.

"Uhh… Can I leave now? A fan boy keep staring at me and it's freaking me out..." Tifa said.

"Yeah sure, we don't need you anymore..." Fiona said. Tifa then left.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Fiona said.

 **Guest- To Mazora- Do you have an backstory? And if you do, can you tell me?**

 **To Zack- Who will you rather date? Cissnei, Jessica, or the annoying heshe Aireth?**

"YES THERE'S A HATER!" Yuniaia yelled.

"I do have a back story. I was born in Sylvia Kingdom then a few months after i turned 5 something happen and I don't remember since I was only a cute 5 year. We had to move to the safest place which was Nibelheim. We didn't grab much gil and other things so we was poor. After I spent my second night in Nibelheim, I met Sephiroth…. And let me tell ya that he was sooo much cuter and caring at the time! Now…. he's still handsome but look like… he need rest… Anyway, two years later I had to move to Banora Village for some reason but I totally forgot because I was only a cute weak 7 year old. Of course, my sisters Momo and Lynnea and my brothers Ace and Lucus was with me. My little cute brother wasn't there with me since he wasn't born at the time. I had four siblings at the time not five! Then after the third night there, I met Angeal and Genesis. Then I had to go back home since the thing that happen was over. I didn't tell you every detail but whatever!" Mazora said.

Five minutes of complete quietness...

"Zack, answer your question!" Yuniaia said.

"Oh umm… I rather date...Jessica!" Zack said (then he made a :D face).

Jessica blushed. "Really me?" She asked.

"Of course!" Zack replied.

"Awwwwwww!" The crowd of people said (then they made a :3 face).

"Alright! Today wasn't really the romance day that I thought it was going to be but at least there's something right? So, tell me or us what you think about this day or chapter. Day 6 will have some changes, don't worry, they are good changes! Umm… If you want, you can check out my Deviantart account which is Yuniaia. I am working on an drawing and there is not really a lot of drawings but there are some. Like probably 19 or something like that. Anyway, there is nothing else to say so… bye readers and stay tuned for Day 6!" Yuniaia said.


	6. Day What day is it again?

**Day… What day is it again?**

"Hello everybody! Welcome to day… I totally forgot!" Fiona said.

Yuniaia is listening to Red Velvet Bad Dracula. "Cloud is a dummy dummy, baby!" She sang. Fiona pulls the earphones out Yuniaia's ears.

"WHA- WHA- WHAT THE HECK LADY!" Yuniaia yelled.

"STOP LISTENING TO KPOP!" Fiona yelled.

Yuniaia starts listening to Blackpink Boombayah. "BOOMBAYAH! Boombayah! Boombayah! Boombayah! Boombayah! Boombayah! Boombayah!" She said.

Mazora starts singing with that soft melody that is the same as the opening for FFVII but on Advent Children when you get the two disc special and on the trailers on the second disc. One of the trailers played that song. I have no clue what it's called. "Drown, drown, I drown you… I kill you more by drowning you… 2 years later… I killed all your flowers without hesitating..." She sang. She was actually referring to Cloud when… well you know, put Aireth in that water then 2 years later that water got infected with Geostigma and then people was killing the flowers and stuff…

"Haha! That's true too." Sephiroth said looking at Cloud. "Right Cloud?"

"Whaaaatever..." Cloud said rolling his eyes.

Mazora sticks her tongue out at Clouds and winks. "You're no fun!" She said.

"Whaaaatever!" Cloud said.

"Look at me! I let you die! But that's a good thing because I'm still alive!" Mazora referred to Cloud letting Aireth die. Cloud just rolled his eyes. Then Cloud mumbled something that nobody could hear.

Yuniaia started listen to SNSD's Gee. "Gee, gee, gee, gee baby, baby, baby!" She sang.

"I'M SO BORED!" Mazora yelled.

"Ohh I know! Let's go play find and kill Cloud!" Sephiroth said playfully.

"Clip-clap botta bing, botta boom!" Yuniaia said.

"Yay sounds fun!" Mazora said.

"Not interested..." Cloud said.

"You're never interested in FUN things!" Mazora said.

"Since when killing is fun?" Zack asked.

"SINCE NOW!" Mazora yelled.

"….BOOMBAYAH!" Yuniaia yelled.

"...Not interested..." Cloud said.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!?" Mazora yelled.

"Make' em whistle like a missile, bomb, bomb! Just remember not to say that to Sephiroth. Botta bing, botta boom!" Yuniaia said.

"I'm right here..." Sephiroth said.

"What I want Cloud, is to buy the best shampoo so I can wash my hair. Just as my mother did long ago." Yuniaia said.

Cloud laughed.

"You're lucky I can't kill you right now…" Sephiroth said.

"Haha! You can't!...Boombayah!" Yuniaia said.

Sephiroth made a T_T face.

"Square Enix in your area!" Yuniaia said.

"Let's just get to the questions already!" Genesis said.

"Whatever!" Fiona said.

 **Junior BLD- I dare Sephiroth to openly admit that Cloud is a better all-around person and that he was wrong to try to take over the planet.**

"WHAAAAT!?" Sephiroth yelled. "WHY DO THESE DARES HAVE TO BE SO… ANNOYING!?"

"Haha! That's what I can an awesome dare!" Cloud said.

"SHUT UP MR. NOBODY!" Mazora yelled.

"Be a man, be a man, just start acting like a man!" Yuniaia said.

"Who?" Cloud and Sephiroth asked in unison.

"The both of ya'alls!" Yuniaia replied.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd yelled.

"Remember that sweet gil reward!" Fiona said.

"Yeah, remember! All that gil and… the Black Materia!" Yuniaia said. (there's not going to be any Black Materia. ;P)

"Black Materia? Okay!" Sephiroth said. "Cloud, you're a 'better' all-around person and it was 'wrong' of me to try to take over the planet. And, I'm 'sorry'..."

"Your 'better' means horrible, your 'wrong' means right, and most of all, your 'sorry' means not sorry. So what you was going to say was, 'Cloud you're a horrible all-around person and it was right of me to try to take over the planet. And I'm not sorry.' Which is true because you're not sorry one bit." Cloud said.

"You're right! I'm not sorry!" Sephiroth said.

Cloud glares at Sephiroth and Sephiroth glared back.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Fiona yelled.

 **Namia: To Genesis- I dare you to get a cute puppy and give it to Angeal.**

 **To Mazora- I dare you to invite ALL your siblings here.**

"MY SIBLINGS!? THEY WILL HAVE TO STAY HERE FOREVER!" Mazora yelled.

"Alright!" Genesis said happily. Then he went to the pet store, bought an adorable puppy, then came back, and lastly called Angeal.

Angeal walks in the room.

"Here's a puppy! It was a dare I had to do! DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT I WILL GET YOU A PUPPY!" Genesis said giving Angeal the adorable puppy.

Angeal takes the puppy and now everybody saw his soft side.

 **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**

 **Please use this moment to relax and pretend you hear the ocean and not Angeal. Thank you for reading! :)**

"Whoever made that dare made my day!" Angeal said leaving with the puppy.

"…..Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" Zack said making a 0_0 face. Everybody nodded and made a 0_0 face.

"Alright! I'll invite my annoying siblings! But only for one day!" Mazora said calling her siblings.

Cloud took out his phone...please tell me he got the new Shinra phone and not that outdated one…

"That phone you got is so outdated!" Everybody not Cloud said.

"Whaaaaatever!" Cloud said putting that outdated phone away.

"Alright see you later...Ace..." Mazora said hanging up. "They're coming..."

"YAY WE GET TO SEE MAZORA'S SIBLINGS! So, today was one heck of- Wait I said that before right? Anyway, let's see the other reviews about our thing!" Yuniaia said.

 **Reviews! :)**

 **Author (me aka Yuniaia): Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. I love reviews so much! I just wanna say that this story is a success because this is chapter 6 and we got 12 reviews which is awesome! I also wanna give out something from my new story coming soon! The new story is my story line for FFVII mixed with Square E. story line. And it's based off the FFVII spin-offs like Crisis Core. I call it a spin-off for some reason even though it's apart of the story line but whatever! Anyway, thank you all! :) Please note that I'm only posting how you like the story review. If that review have a QDT (Question, dare, or truth) I will take the QDT part off and just post the… well, you guys should understand right?**

 **From Guest (chap. 5)- Lovin this so far. Keep up the amazing work**

 **From Namia (chap. 5)- This chapter is awesome! :-)**

 **From Junior BLD (chap. 5)- Nice chapter! Poor cloud! I didn't mean to put him under so much pressure. Sorry cloud! :-)**

 **I only put the ones from chapter 5! If you read the chapter you should know why. :)**

"That's over! What will happen if Mazora's siblings come? Will Mazora's siblings come? Will there be more players? Will there be romance? Will there be...killing!? Find out on day… whatever day it is after this day!" Fiona said.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

"Welcome back people that I don't know! Yesterday was a day that I totally forgot! Oh and Momo and the rest of Mazora's siblings are here." Yuniaia said.

"Hi people I don't care about! I'm Momo and some people like to call me Momo-chan because of my older sister Mazora. If you didn't know, I'm seriously addicted to Cloud. Not the clouds in the sky! I'm taking about Cloud. People sometimes get me mixed up with Mazora because we look exactly alike. Lynnea is also my older sister and she looks like our beautiful mother because of her blonde hair and blue eyes. That guy with the glasses is Lucus. That guy with the long hair is Ace, and yes, his name is actually Ace. People like to call me Peach Girl since my name means peach in Japanese. I know cool right? I was actually from a kingdom called...Sylvia. I'm two years younger than Cloudy. I'm not human if you didn't know that… BUT IF YOU THINK I'M A CETRA THEN PREPARED TO GET KILLED! My siblings say I talk way too much. And also I like to gossip a lot. I'm not a girly girl and will never be. I'm kinda tomboyish mixed with what Mazora is which is a brat. No offense Mazora-chan but you can be kinda spoiled. That's it!" Momo said.

"GEEZ WOMAN!" Genesis said.

"That's Momo. She loves to really introduce herself." Jessica said.

"GEEZ WOMAN!" Momo mocked Genesis.

"Whatever!" Genesis said.

"...That's Mazora's sister for sure." Yuniaia said.

"Shut up! I don't act like that!" Mazora said. "And Momo! I am NOT a brat!"

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys that I'm a former Turk! I used to be the best one around. I usually used a gun and guess what? I had super good aim! I still do now but since there is no evil people to fight, I can't use my gun." Momo said.

Cloud looked Momo like she's stupid because Sephiroth was literally sitting right there and he was evil.

"There's evil RIGHT THERE!" Cloud said pointing at Sephiroth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh….." Momo said dumbfounded. Almost everybody in the room (not Momo) facepalmed.

"And don't forget about Genesis, Momo!" Zack said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh….." Momo said dumbfound. Almost everybody in the room (not Momo) facepalmed again.

"Idiot…." Genesis mumbled.

"Anyway, Lindsay?...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING? YOU'RE NOT NAMI FROM ONE-PIECE!" Fiona yelled.

"Hey! I'm a Materia thief and a ninja! I'm just wearing my classic yellow bikini top, light blue jeans, and light brown boots! Gotta problem with that?" Lindsay asked.

"YOU'RE NOT NAMI!" Fiona replied.

"What are you wearing huh? You look stupid right now!" Lindsay shouted.

"I DON'T LOOK STUPID! ACE IS THE ONE LOOKING STUPID!" Fiona shouted.

"Why are you talking about people's clothes?!" Ace asked.

Cid comes in out of no where. " #%&!*$$ %#^!^%$ %%% $#&* % # !" He said?

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Fiona asked.

"I said, SHUT YOUR LOUD MOUTH UP YOU ANNOYING WOMAN!" Cid replied.

Fiona made a 0_0 face and Cid leaves.

"Okay?" Everybody said.

"LET'S GIVE SEPHIROTH A HAIR CUT!" Yuniaia yelled. Sephiroth made a 0_0 face then went to hide somewhere.

"Told you he was secretly a female..." Cloud said. Somehow, a red brick hit the back of Cloud's head and knocked him out.

"CLOUD!" Momo screamed from the top of her lungs and started crying.

"He died? HE DIED!?" Mazora asked happily.

Zack and Jessica made a 0_0 face.

Genesis felled asleep and started sleep talking.

Lynnea started to cry.

Ace and Lucus looked at each other with 0_0 faces.

Lindsay was taking Cloud's Materia.

Hojo who was almost dead laughed.

Cid came back in the room and started being Mr. T's (Barret) brother. Lol.

Rude shaved his already shaved head and put a new pair of sunglasses on.

Barret came in the room and started being Mr. T.

Tifa came in the room and started crying.

Sephiroth was behind a wall, laughing.

Vincent stood on his chair (he was in the crowed of people so as Rude and Hojo) and made a 0_0 face.

Somehow Aireth came I the room and Mazora killed her by using her telekinesis powers.

"TAKE THAT HESHE!" Mazora yelled.

Ailee's Okay came on.

Yuniaia laughed.

Fiona was crying and laughing.

"I love Ailee's Okay!" Yuniaia said.

Red 13 (Nanaki) came in the room and made a 0_0 face.

Yuffie came in the room and also started taking Cloud's Materia.

All the Cloud fan girls and fan boys started to cry.

Cloud was now pretending to be knocked out.

All the non Cloud fan girls and fan boys cheered.

Cloud started snickering.

Everybody who started crying and got all emotional made 0_0.

Everybody who made 0_0 faces….was still making 0_0 faces.

Everybody who was happy about Cloud dying, started crying.

Cid and Barret was still being Mr. T.

Cloud started laughing.

The people who was never in the actual show thingy left angry.

Ailee's Okay went off.

Momo started to get angry.

Sephiroth was still laughing but secretly crying. Lol!

The Cloud fans started to be Barrets and Cids (get it?).

The non Cloud fans started to turn into mini Kefkas.

Lindsay hands were fulled with Materia.

"That was unnecessary and long..." Yuniaia said wiping her last tears.

Produce 101's Yum Yum came on and Yuniaia became happy.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme that yum yum!" Yuniaia sang.

"STEAK!" Mazora yelled.

"Yum, yum, yum yum, yum!" Yuniaia sang.

"AY YO EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Fiona said (she was talking to the crowd).

The crowed started to calm down.

"Dumb dumb! Cloud the dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb!" Yuniaia said.

"Let's just get to the questions already!" Sephiroth said.

"Chocobos!" Yuniaia said. Sephiroth made a 0_0 face.

 **Junior BLD Questions- I dare everyone in the room to have a food fight with spaghetti!**

 **I dare Cloud and Sephiroth to have a sword fight with either those giant colorful pool noodles or balloon swords.**

 **Cloud, what ARE you interested in?**

"Oh and one more thing, that review thing I did in Day 6, I decided not to do it anymore, sorry..." Yuniaia said.

"A spaghetti food fight cool!" Momo said getting a cart full of spaghetti.

Everybody (the players) made 0_0 faces and started having a spaghetti food fight while making 0_0 faces while Sephiroth made a T_T face the whole time.

 **1 hour of Momo eating the spaghetti instead of throwing the spaghetti later…**

"Now let's clean ourselves up!" Yuniaia suggested. Everybody (the players) nodded.

 **5** **hours of unnecessary fighting because Sephiroth used all the hot water later…**

"IT REALLY TOOK 5 HOURS TO WASH UP!? REALLY!?" Yuniaia asked angry.

"It's because Mr. Dodo Bird used all the FREAKING HOT WATER!" Cloud replied.

"You..."

Sephiroth was rudely interrupted by an angry Yuniaia.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT LONG HAIRED GOAT USING ALL THE HOT WATER! I WANNA KNOW WHY IT TOOK SO DARN LONG TO TAKE A SHOWER!?" Yuniaia asked.

"MAYBE IT WOULDN'T TAKE SO LONG IF THAT IDIOT DIDN'T USE ALL THE HOT WATER!" Mazora replied.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT I DON'T SMELL LIKE THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL I AM!" Mazora replied.

"You..."

Sephiroth was rudely interrupted by Yuniaia again…

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Yuniaia yelled.

….10 minutes of complete silence.

"….Let's just get this over with..." Jessica said. Everybody (not Jessica and the crowed) nodded.

"Do the next dare guys!" Fiona said.

 **5 seconds later…**

Cloud and Sephiroth both had those pool noodles probably filled with knives and other dangerous things. But the only thing that was so weird was that Cloud and Sephiroth had both Chain Chomps attached to their pool noodles…

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Yuniaia asked.

The Chain Chomps kept barking and bouncing while they were on chains and attached to those pool noodles.

"That is what I call a lifetime enemyship..." Zack said. The players (not Sephiroth and Cloud) nodded and sighed.

"Guys, no CHAIN CHOMPS allowed nor knives and other sharp things that can kill someone." Yuniaia said.

Cloud and Sephiroth both sighed and went to get a different pool noodle.

"I swear if they had to fight in a pool, I'll be in there just staring at Sephiroth...Ahhhhhhh" Mazora whispered to herself.

"Weirdo…!" Yuniaia said while making a 0_0 face.

 **After an hour of the two guys fighting with pool noodles, the winner was… we all know… the legendary… tie?**

"A tie?" Mazora asked dumbfound.

"Yes, apparently they spent almost the whole hour arguing about nonsense again. The when they had 1 minute left, they began to fight." Fiona replied.

"And look here, they are still arguing!" Zack said.

"Idiots..." Lindsay said.

"CLOUD! ANSWER THAT QUESTION, PLEASE!" Yuniaia yelled.

"Fine, I'm interested in..."

"Momo?" Momo interrupted Cloud.

"No, no where near." Cloud said.

Momo made a :( face.

"Anyway, I'm interested in… Killing Sephiroth all day long." Cloud said. "Extreme sports..." He said that in his mind.

"You..."

"SHUT UP!" Cloud interrupted Sephiroth rudely. "I had enough of being told that I'm a puppet!"

Sephiroth just plays along since he didn't say that Cloud was a puppet (all Sephiroth said was "You..." and Cloud just comes automatically saying that he was going to say that he was a puppet.) "You are a puppet, Cloud..." He said.

"You the one who can't let go!" Cloud said. Now Sephiroth was totally confused and Mazora started laughing.

"What? He need to go back to school..." Sephiroth mumbled.

"I told ya that Cloud was a dummy!" Yuniaia said.

"Alright! Alright! Today was coo-coo! I think Sephiroth and Cloud need to sit next to each other, hold hands, and say sorry to each other sweetly." Fiona said.

Everybody looked at Fiona like she was CRAZY!

"Uhhh…. She's coo-coo! Tell us how to think about this chapter. See ya guys in Day 8!" Yuniaia said.

"Wanna die Fiona?" Cloud and Sephiroth said at the same time.

Fiona made a 0_0 face.

 **Dun dun DUNNNNNN Cliffhanger!**


End file.
